


Gratitud

by Hessefan



Category: adventures of tom sawyer
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huck sabía lo que pasaba cuando las personas se casaban: Tenían muchos hijos, y poco tiempo para ir en búsqueda de tesoros inexistentes. * Basado en el capítulo 25: En búsqueda del tesoro enterrado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitud

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The Adventures of Tom Sawyer no me pertenece, todo de su autor: Mark Twain.

Sabía que su pobreza no podía prometer ni ofrecer nada, por eso solamente pudo reclamarle a Tom semejante desatino:

—¡Casarte! Tú… no estás bien de la mollera —Quería saber quién era esa mujerzuela que andaba tras él, pero su amigo se rehusó a darle un nombre.

Huck se sintió abatido como nunca. Acaso, ¿no confiaba en él?

—Ya te lo diré otro día —dijo Tom en consuelo.

En sus labios prendía un "Becky" lleno de añoranza infantil.

—Como quieras. Es que, si te casas, me encontraré más solo que nunca. —Esa confesión nació con la inocencia propia de su edad, pero con un trasfondo empañado por la desesperanza del niño que deja de serlo, del que ya es en verdad un muchacho.

Huck sabía lo que pasaba cuando las personas se casaban: Tenían muchos hijos, y poco tiempo para ir en búsqueda de tesoros inexistentes.

—No lo creas. Vendrás a vivir conmigo —fue la respuesta de Tom, y Huck sintió como su corazón latía desbocado.

Los celos y el desaliento cedieron, dando paso a la gratitud. Sí, lo creía a Tom capaz de eso; podía sentirse confiado y seguro de que cumpliría con su palabra. Ninguna mujerzuela se lo arrebataría.

Huck no tenía oro, ni diamantes, siquiera cien dólares para gastar en gaseosa, pasteles y circos, pero tenía una profunda e irrevocable lealtad hacia su amigo.

Tom se levantó para seguir en la búsqueda del tesoro, y Huck lo siguió envuelto en un silencio reflexivo. La idea de que los labios de Tom hubieran probado los de esa enigmática figura femenina, le llenaba de coraje.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos fantasmas de su mente para concentrarse en pensamientos más acorde a su edad, como la localización del mentado botín que a Tom Sawyer tanta ilusión le hacía.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Drabble de 300 palabras que nació después de leer el Capítulo 25: "En búsqueda del tesoro enterrado", vaya mi sorpresa al notar que hay animé de este libro O.O Tengo que verlo a como dé lugar XD._


End file.
